


This Is Love

by Xakkey03



Series: Can You Feel It? [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: Yamaguchi takes Yachi out on a date.





	This Is Love

He stared as she excitedly talked about her newest project. Her voice as sweet as the hot chocolate he was currently sipping on, her eyes sparkling like the warm afternoon sun. She caught him staring and smiled shyly at him. He blushed and looked down at the cup in his. Hearing a giggle he looked up again as she continued speaking. He smiled and went back to watching her.

 

Just a few days ago they were with their team at nationals: him as their captain and Yachi as their manager. He felt his heart race at as he recalled how his team had won and how their senpai had come to watch and cheer them on as they were victorious. After the awards ceremony coach Ukai had treated them out to a meal and their senpai joined them. He chuckles quietly as he recalls the chaos the ensued with so many athletes in one room.

 

Then he recalled how he ended up in this cafe with Yachi… Before their last volleyball game Tsukki, Shouyou and Tobio had dared him to ask Yachi out after the game, whether they won or not. If he didn’t ask her out then he had to buy the three of them their favorite snacks everyday until they graduated. And he REALLY didn’t want to do that, especially since Tsukki’s and Shouyou’s favorite snacks were not cheap. Shouyou even went as far as saying - not so nicely by the way - that if he didn’t ask her that he’d tell Inuoka he could. SO! Here he was… On a date… With the girl he’s had a crush on since their first year… He could feel a blush start creeping up his face.

 

“Tadashi?” Yachi asked softly.

 

He blinked and looked at her, “Hmm?”

 

“Are you okay?” She asked, tilting her head with a worried expression on her face.

 

“Oh! Yes! I’m okay!” He smiled sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked, leaning closer to him.

 

“P-p-p….POSITIVE!!” He nodded while turning redder.

 

“OHMYGOD! YOUR FACE IS RED! ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE OKAY?! DO YOU HAVE A COLD? NO, MAYBE IT’S THE FLU?! ORMAYBEIT’SAFLESHEATINGDISEASE!! WE SHOULD GO TO THE HOSPITAL!”

 

He reached over the table and grabbed her hands, “Hitoka! I’m okay! I was just blushing.”

 

She paused and stared at him, “R-Really?”

 

He smiled and nodded, “Really.”

 

“Oh thank god…”, She sighed in relief before frowning, “Why were you blushing?”

 

He chuckled softly, “Because you said yes to going on a date with me~”

 

“I’m glad you asked me~” She giggled. He smiled and stood while keeping a hold of her hands.

 

“Come join me for a walk~?”

 

“I’d love too~!” She smiled. He pulled her to her feet and they quickly left the cafe holding hands.


End file.
